A New Soldier
by hannah0faith
Summary: Loki grasped my hair and jerked my head back. I could see a glimpse of his pale, handsome face. He whipped out a long knife and held it against my neck. My body ached to fight back, to shout, and to win. Instead I drowned in my own struggle. Note: I don't write anything with sex, swearing, or innuendo.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my prologue, chapter 1 is still in the making. Enjoy!

Prologue

I slip on the silk red dress he gave me, gaze at myself in the gold-framed mirror. In a fit of confusion I slam my hand against the mirror, sending a violent vibration through my arm right down to my thick skill. How could I be so stupid?

I even allowed it to happen.

When someone asks me to do something I can't resist, I have to say yes.

The thing I had most trusted in the world slapped me in the face and screamed reality.

Nothing is what it seems.

So I wait here, in a red dress, in the room of a palace, in the grasp of a Frost Giant.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mary Jane, Director Fury wants speak with you," the secretive, foreboding whisper came to my ear while I typed away at a SHIELD computer, eyeing the recent hacking schemes. I turned, my green eyes eclectic, and asked,

"Director Fury wants to see _me?_"

All my life, I had never been the special one. I was simply Mary Jane….and also ex-girlfriend to Spiderman. Yeah, I know, it's been a bad week.

"That's what he said," answered my advisor, just as shocked as I was.

You understand though, I was truly girlfriend to Peter Parker, not exactly Spiderman.

"Oh no is this about Peter?" I muttered to myself, as I was guided down the gray, dimly lit hall to meet Fury.

"Who?" asked my advisor, still in a daze.

Perhaps they're going to fire me because he broke up with me. I bet that dating a superhero was the only insurance I got, not being important or smart and all.

We trudge nervously down the hall. A few higher-level agents tell us to take our coats off as we arrive at a four-inch thick metal door, engraved boldly with the SHIELD logo. I slip off the white jacket and adjust my curly brown hair, posture perfect. My advisor stays behind, clutching to her own coat for dear life, as if something _I _did would ruin her.

Before the door slides open to reveal my fate, instead we hear the loud sound of high-heel boots and that silk voice with a touch of rasp,

"Good morning, Mary Jane."

It's the Black Widow.

The freaking Black Widow.

The fire hair falls over her shoulders stick straight, her penetrating green eyes entrance me. Her hips sway confidently as she comes down the hall, her lips purse defiantly.

I could swear my advisor is seriously going to faint because she uses the wall behind her for support. She was probably thinking that Natasha was sent to kill me or something.

"I can't even express what an honor it is to meet you," I say, completely rehearsed, I've been waiting to meet her since I joined SHIELD. She smiles sweetly,

"Thank you," she cocks her head, "How old are you Mary Jane?" It takes me way too long to answer,

"Seventeen."

When I answer, she nods, inspecting me from head to toe, "Perfect."

She speaks a word in Russian, her language is glorious on her lips.

And finally the colossus of doors slide open, presenting the main conference room. The room where The Avengers have sat, argued, and saved the world. I am blinded by the sunlight streaming through the window-walls, and through the glare I see an outline. It's tall, strong, and it stares straight at me.

My eyes adjust and I find myself looking upon the face of Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD. He is bedecked in black leather, menacing and solid. I have spoken to him very briefly before, but only on matters with Peter.

"Welcome, Mary Jane, to head conference room," his relaxed voice fills me with excitement. I step inside eagerly, followed by Natasha. As the doors slide closed I can hear the slam of my advisor's body hit the ground in unconsciousness. Poor thing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll! Just to clear up confusion, this chapter alternates between Mary Jane's last date with Spiderman, and her first meeting with Nick Fury (continued from chap. 1)**

**ENJOY**!

I sat in my car just thinking, asking myself whether or not I should go inside the Chalet Suzanne to meet my boyfriend. I was wearing his favorite white dress, the pearl necklace he bought me, my hair that took an hour to do. Something didn't feel right about that night.

Peter had asked me out, but that time he said "to talk." With everything that had been happening, I couldn't even guess what that meant.

Finally I decided to go inside, not keep him waiting. I smoothed out my dress and walked in, my heels clicking, my heart pounding. The dark, candlelit restaurant evoked romance, sincerity, something I knew wasn't our fate. I twisted, searching for the right face; the glasses wearing, nerdy, innocent face.

I found him, among the crowd, staring directly at me with a smile. A smile of pity. He gestured for me to come, and I did, like I always used to do when he told me to.

"Good evening, MJ," he said nicely. A stab in my chest, he always used my nickname, Beautiful.

"Hello," I answered just as coldly, as business-like as possible. That's what it was, wasn't it? A business deal. I sat and looked down, avoiding his coffee eyes.

"Waiter?" he sighs, "We'd like two glasses of your best red wine." The waiter left.

"Peter, I-" I had to say something, I couldn't sit there waiting for my ultimate destruction.

"No, Mary Jane, no," he held up a hand and closed his eyes in frustration. "Please, don't say anything. This is really hard. But I need you to listen to me."

I slammed my hands down on the table, everything boiled inside me and the top finally blew.

"No, you listen _Peter Parker_." The restaurant stared, I stood up and looked him in the eye. "I completely understand. I'm not good enough for you. I was good enough for Peter Parker, wasn't I? But now, I'm just a girl. I'm not special enough." I didn't care what he said, I knew that was the problem. I knew what I was.

He didn't say anything, only looked on with fury and confusion. Then the most hateful thing I'd ever heard him say to me,

"Maybe so."

Shot in the chest.

"Either way, Mary Jane Watson, you _know_ this isn't going to work."

Slaughtered.

He instantly regretted his choice of words, then said with disdain,

"Look, I think you should sit down."

* * *

"I think you should sit down, Miss Watson," says Nick, gesturing to a chair among the dozen that surround the table.

"Thank you," I reply, these my first words to Nick Fury. I again check myself, my hair, my clothes, and sit, hoping this is good. He started a stroll around the table, and began,

"There has been an outbreak of central computer explosions across South America, spreading up to North America. We suspect it should hit Florida in about three days."

"You say that like it's a storm."

"That's because it is," he leaned in seriously, "This a project that deals with Alien threats, beyond our galaxy. Something or someone has gained the knowledge of earthly computer codes and is using it to threaten our world. This is a problem so serious that we're assembling an old team. You might've heard of them, in fact. We call them the Avengers."

* * *

"Mary Jane, you know me, I don't want to hurt you," said Spiderman, almighty savior of the universe. "But I think it's time you know, that there's been something in making."

* * *

"I think it's time you know, that there's been something in the making," says Nick, "A plan to make you head agent of Alien threats. What do_ you_ say?"

I had never even dreamed that those words would come out of his mouth. My whole world just opened up to excitement, adventure. And now I would be working hand-in-hand with the Avengers, Earth's mightiest heroes. Ten times better than a scrawny boy dressed in a red and blue spider suit. What could I say?

* * *

"I don't know what to say," I responded, choked up with emotion, wanting to rip his soft hair out of his skull.

"We've been going out for quite some time now, her and I. And, I didn't know how to tell you," he said coolly. How could he be so calm?

* * *

For the first time, I had hope for a new future, a new life. I would be able to put the past behind me. Of course I said yes.

* * *

"I was hoping we could still be friends?"

"No."


	4. Chapter 4

Please review! Enjoy!

* * *

Instead of putting on my boring gray uniform this morning, I donned a deep green dress with a black blazer overtop. I could finally play with my make-up for once and tried out a new crimson lipstick, leaving my hair flowing and free. First impressions are important.

And today I'm meeting the Avengers. They're almost like celebrities here. A group of computer-workers, boy and girls alike, have a club to confer Captain America's favorite colors, eating habits, turn-ons. Not to mention the exhaustive study that my cubicle neighbor has been doing on Hawkeye's magic-like abilities. The more introverted, thoughtful workers research the Hulk. They see him as the most inspiring and terrifying story around, and I can't disagree. I have a photo of Tony shaking hands with Peter, my ex, in front of the Stark Tower; which I now remember to take down, considering past events. And the Asgardians? Everybody's scared to talk about them.

A beep comes from my blazer pocket where my pager is. That's the signal. It's time to strut into that conference room and introduce myself to the Avengers. So many things could go wrong, but as of right now, I'm only concerned with what's going right.

My entire life has turned around in a matter of days. Who would've thought that a nineteen year old computer nerd would be able to oversee the works of the greatest heroes in the universe?

As I walk down the halls I can hear my heart beating in my ears, rather from exhilaration than angst.

Here I go.

"Fellas, let me introduce you to Mary Jane Watson, who is going to oversee the entire project. You gotta problem, you go to her. She'll be checking to see what's going on in different areas, we have the highest trust she'll lead you where you need to go." Nick Fury gave the first words.

I am greeted by a famous row of gorgeous faces. First, sitting a seat apart from the rest is Steve Rogers in the toned, muscular flesh. He is sporting an old-fashioned button-up, hair combed back with a mama's boy shine. Next is Clint Barton, Hawkeye, eyes nearly closed, his alert face giving an extensive inspection; Natasha slightly turns in her chair, giving an encouraging smirk. The Hulk, David Banner, is wringing his hands on the table, eyes wide and urgent, also giving me a full examination. Tony, sleek and ignorantly handsome as always, nods his head in a professional manner. At the end of the table I am among the punitive scrutiny of Thor, thought to be a God, and looking like one with eyes of crystal and arms of pure rock.

"What a pleasure to even stand among you all," I say with practiced grace, "I hope I can help you in whatever you need."

"Thank you, Ms. Watson," says Nick, gesturing for me to take a seat. The only open chair, to my enthralling horror, is next to Captain America, who already gives me a glare of disdain.

"As you may know we're dealing with a threat beyond our world, a threat that proves dangerous." His words were dramatized by his deep voice and the fact that the scar of his eye stuck out from his patch. "A computer threat, in fact," he continued. Tony and David's heads shot up, the curiosity lighting. "Identical to the way our world does computers. However, they're using it to attack, sending viruses that cause central computer systems to explode. Tony, David we need you to get right away on where exactly the codes are coming from. Everyone else, follow me to main room, we have more to discuss. Ms. Watson, please take Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner to our new laboratory."

I immediately stood up, maybe too eagerly, and said, "Absolutely." I then turned to the two, "Please follow me." They did, Tony grinning strangely as we walked out.

"What was wrong with our old one?" asked Banner, wiping his glasses clean, as we trudge along.

"Ah yes, well Nick felt you needed something a bit different for this case," I answer professionally.

"Mary Jane Watson…I swear I've heard that name before," Tony says, catching up to walk beside me, just an inch taller.

"Not my first time with superheroes, Mr. Stark," I say casually, letting down my guard slowly to ease tension.

"Hm…" he stares at me a minute more, "That's right. Supposing that didn't work out too well considering that-"

"You suppose correctly, Mr. Stark," I laugh before he can continue. He nods, satisfied.

We approach the door to the new and improved lab.

"Well, you two ready to see the upgraded, modern laboratory Fury gave you?" I smirk mischieviously.

"Ready as we'll ever be, ," Tony mocks me.

The doors slide wide open, and both of them go wide-eyed with surprise. Banner is the first to say something,

"That's funny….it looks exactly like the one we had."


End file.
